Comeback
by evincis
Summary: Set right after the final. An idea of how August comes back to life. I prefer to leave it as a one-shot. Check out sequel Happy Endings.


_AN/ Here is something that I have been working on for a while now. It's an idea that I had right after the finale but I was busy at the time and then I wanted to work on it more before publishing it. The Point fo view shifts between Emma and August. Let me know what you think. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Please do not publish without my explicit consent. _

The smoke spread out. Emma's first thought was of Henry. She noticed with relief that he was all right. She looked around and nothing major seemed to have changed. Everyone was where they had been before the purple smoke had reached them. Everyone, except… Emma gasped at the sight of the mother superior around whom was a blue aura. She was holding a wand.

"What just happened?" Emma asked

"Magic is back." Henry answered.

"What? Is it because the curse is broken?"

"I don't think so. This was sent by someone dark."

"So it's bad magic?" Henry asked.

"Originally magic itself is not good nor bad. It depends on how you use it and especially how you acquire it." The Blue fairy answered. "The fairies have magic because of fairy dust, which is a natural substance. Dwarfs work for that. However, Regina, the Dark one, they obtained magic by murder. They take things from people to obtain magic. That is why their magic is a curse while fairies magic is a blessing rewarding those who have earned it.

"Then what was that? It certainly wasn't fairy's magic."

"No but it wasn't evil magic either. The magic itself was pure." The Blue fairy explained. "And powerful as well since he managed to bring it into this realm."

"What is it?" Henry asked

"True love" Emma answered.

"Of course. The only magic powerful enough to transcend realms."

"And I retrieved it for him thinking that it would save Henry. I'm an idiot. I helped him."

"Do not worry, your highness for with this magic, good magic came as well. The balance can be restored again. Dark magic is very powerful because of the great price that has to be paid for it. However, the power of good magic is beyond limits because it is pure and unselfish."

"But it did not save Pinocchio from turning back to wood." Henry pointed out.

"Oh my God. August. We have to do something." Emma said in panic remembering that August had been turned back to wood.

"Will he be real again, now that the curse is broken?" Henry asked.

"Why has he turned back to wood?"

"He was supposed to protect Emma and make her believe that she is the savior. But he left her when he was a child because he was scared. And now, because he wasn't unselfish, he has turned back into wood."

"Can you turn him back?" Emma asked

"I cannot for this is not my spell. However there is a way. Lake Nostos – its waters bring back what was once lost. If magic is back in Storybrooke, its powers should be back as well."

"Where is that lake?" Henry asked.

"The watering hole. August showed it to me when… When we were looking for your book."

"Let's go then." The Blue Fairy said.

The three of them left the hospital and got in Emma's yellow she was about to take the main street, Emma noticed Mary Margaret and David in the middle of the street. She knew that she would have to face them at some point but now was not the moment. It was too much too soon. She needed time. Now there was a life at stake. The life of a only friend, besides Mary Margaret in this only other person other than Henry who had believed in her.

In order to avoid a possibly awkward situation between her and her parents, she decided to take another road. While she was driving, she remembered the first day she came in Storybrooke. It had been her birthday. Henry had showed up on her door out of nowhere. He had told her that she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and that she had to save everyone from the Enchanted Forest from the curse of the evil queen who was his adoptive mother. She had thought that the kid was crazy. It was funny how everything made sense now. 7 months ago, she's been Emma Swan, bail bonds-person…, orphan living alone in Boston. And now… She didn't know who she was any more.

They arrived at the end of the forest, where Emma had to stop the car and they had to walk.

"This place knows magic." The Blue Fairy said as soon as they got out of the car. "The Dark One was here."

"Henry, wait in the car." Emma said trying to protect her son.

"Absolutely not." Henry insisted.

"He is right. He is more vulnerable alone." The Blue Fairy said.

"All right. Let's go." Emma headed toward the watering hole. She knew the road. She remembered every step she had taken with August when they rode here on his motorcycle a couple of months ago. She had thought that they were going to a bar. How annoying and secretive had he been back then? It had taken her a great deal of time to trust him. And when he told her the truth about who she was, she hadn't believed him. He had wanted her to believe so hard.

_Because I… everyone needs you_. "I need you now." She thought. Only he could understand how she felt at the moment. Only he know what it was to suddenly wake up in a new world where everything that you are used to is gone. Only he knew how difficult this adjustment was.

Suddenly the thought of his lifeless wooden body popped into her mind. She felt panic. What if they didn't make it? What if it was too late? No. This was not an option. She did not understand why she was feeling such pain even at the thought of him dying but she knew that she did not want to find out. She had to save him.

They reached the watering hole. Emma spun the wheel as fast as she could and as soon as the bucket reached them, she pored some of it in the bottle that the Blue Fairy was holding. She was taken by a flashback of August poring that same water in a metal cup for her and her determination to reach him grew.

She was almost running on the way back to the car. She didn't know for certain whether she was pressed by time but she knew that she did not want to lose any. She was driving so fast that Henry got a little scared. The only time she had been so nervous was when she had "abducted" him 2 nights ago. Henry, who knew how this world functioned, realized that soon he would not be the only man is his mother's life. This thought scared him a little but it also made him happy. Emma deserved someone worthy of her in her life. When Graham told him that he had kissed Emma, Henry had reacted quite badly. This time it was different even though nothing had happened between Emma and August. Maybe because he had been prepared somehow to the idea. or maybe because it was meant to be. One thing he knew: August was a friend in need and all that mattered now was to save him.

OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT

"You can save all of…" he could not finish his sentence. He wanted to move but he couldn't. The last thing he saw were Emma's blue eyes full of tears. How much did he want to hug her, clean her face from those tears, comfort her and make her smile. But he couldn't. He was trapped because of his mistakes. Because of his bad judgment. Because of a promise that he broke when he was 7.

How could he abandon her like that? Why didn't he keep his promise to protect her from what was coming? He should have been there for her when she was growing up. He should have tried harder to make her believe in her destiny.

Then he tought again of her watery eyes as she watched him turn into the fear of the unknown that she was about to face. He should have been able to go with her and protect her from Regina's evil plans. He had failed her again. He had failed his father.

The thought of Gepetto made him feel even more ashamed. He had made a promise: to be brave and unselfish. And he had not kept this promise. He wanted his father to look him with pride. And now, if Emma managed to break the spell, his father would wake up with no son. He would feel the same hurt as when they were thrown out of the whale's stomach. However this time, he would also feel ashamed of the puppet that he was holding in his arms.

These black thoughts continued to turn in his head and he wondered how much longer he would be alive and hearing them. Maybe this was his personal hell. Full of regrets without knowing what happened to the ones that he loved. Loved? Or cared about? Now was not the time for semantics. He had to stay alive long enough for Emma to save him. At that thought he felt selfish again. No! He did not have to stay alive long enough to be saved. He had to be saved to be able to help Emma. She would need a friend now more then ever. And Henry too. He was amazed how bright the boy was. He thought that if one day his son, provided faith was kind enough to grant him one, was half as smart as Henry, he would be the luckiest father ever. But sadly, puppets did not have children. And more importantly, the selfish puppet did not deserve the brave princess.

OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT

Emma drove to Granny's Bed and Breakfast, hoping that she would be on time to save her friend. In front of the small hotel, she saw Granny and Ruby… Red… whatever… talking in front of the hotel.

"Emma" Red greeted her. "Where were you? Everyone is looking for you. Your pa…"

"Ruby, please, don't tell them I'm here just yet. There is something I need to do." Looking at Emma's eyes at that moment was like looking at Snow's when she had left for the palace to save James from Regina. How little did Emma know about what the universe had planned for her. Red preferred to remain silent on the subject. Emma would face these feelings when she was ready. She needed time. Ruby stepped aside and let the woman go in, the Blue Fairy and Henry not far behind.

Emma did not bother to knock on the door. She just barged in and the sight in front of her made her heart skip a beat. The strong man, on whose bike she had ridden several times, looked so lifeless. Whoever didn't know the truth, would have admired the craftsmanship. But she knew. She knew that trapped in the wood was someone she had to save.

She slowly approached the bed, sat on the corner and took the bottle of water from Henry's arms. She looked at Henry and the Blue fairy and when they nodded with approval, she pored some of the water in her palm and wet August's face. He heart was beating so fast with anticipation that it almost hurt.

Nothing happened.

She started to panic. She pored all the water of the bottle over his body but nothing changed.

"Why isn't this working? Are we too late?"

"No. His heart is still beating. But just barely." The Blue Fairy explained. "Perhaps this in not enough. In order to break the spell we must understand it. He turned back to wood because he was not truthful and unselfish. He still feels guilty for what he did."

"But I never blamed him. I never got the chance to believe what he said, let alone accuse him of anything."

"That it why he believes that he failed you. This is his punishment. The spell cannot be broken unless he allows it." The Blue fairy explained. "Come on, Henry, this is a conversation that should be had in private."

With that Emma was left alone with a puppet that she had to turn back into a man.

OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT

He felt something being pored on his body. Why would anyone do that? Was that kerosene, so that he would burn faster? Then he heard voices. Emma's voice: the most beautiful woman's voice that he had ever heard. This voice chased away the dark thoughts in his head for a little bit. Was she all right? Had she succeeded in her quest for magic? Had she broken the curse?

"August? Do you hear me? Please be alive." Was she crying?

"August, please. You shouldn't blame yourself."

_Of course I should. _

"You were a child. You didn't know better."

_I promised. I should have been there for you._

"You promised your father that you would help me and protect me. And you did. When you came in Storybrooke, the only friend that I had was in jail. You were there for me when no one else was. That has to count for something."

_But I should have been there for you from the beginning._

"When we came into this world, we were very little. I know how foster parents can be. I understand why you ran away. You had to try the road that gave you your best chance. Besides, even if you had stayed, even if you had told them that you were my brother, they would have probably separated us anyway."

_They would have if I had had the courage to stick long enough. You needed me._

"I might have needed you back then. But I need you more now. I need you to help me sort this out. I need to know that I am not alone. That I have at least one friend left."

OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT

Emma realized that she truly meant these words. And any anger that might have been lodged in her was gone. She felt desperate. She didn't know enough about magic to help him. She leaned forward putting her left hand on his chest where she hoped that his heart was still beating. Her cheek was almost touching his when she whispered in his ear. "Please, come back to me."

She stood back and kissed his cheek where one of her tears had fallen.

OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT

August felt warmth spread through his face. Where was that coming from? He then realized that it came from a set of lips touching his cheek. As if someone was removing a cast from his entire body, he felt free again, he could move. He realized that Emma's cheek was still touching his and that she was crying. He lifted his right arm (God, it was good to be able to move it again) and stroked her hair.

"Don't cry. You'll get wrinkles." He tried to make a joke.

"August. You're alive." She put her head on his chest and tried to hug him as best as she could. Making her task easy, he stood up and returned her hug. They stayed in that position enjoying the reunion.

_AN/ That's it… for now… If there is enough interest I might write a sequel. It would revolve around Emma and her feeling. Poor Emma, she is so overwhelmed with everything. I wanted to have a more romantic setting but it would have been rushed and unrealistic._

_Anyway: PLEASE REVIEW! _


End file.
